The School and its History
Misery High: The Early Years Misery High, back then called Forest Falls Boarding School, was first established in 1785 by the daughter of a rich man, known as Lady Miser. It was a small, all girls school within the small settlement named Forest Falls. Lady Miser would only accept the best and brightest girls in the area, allowing no boys at all. At the time, it was one of the best schools to attend. Some time went by and Lady Miser found herself under the influence of Malawrath, the ancient and powerful spirit that resided in a portal under the school. One night on each month, she would kill one of her students, and drag them deep into the caves that held Malawrath's portal to satisfy the ancient spirit. The town was unaware at first, but then they began to realize their daughters weren't coming home for long bouts of time. They began to search the school, and soon found the underground caves. There they found fresh bodies with axe wounds on ther necks, some completely decapitated, and the portal itself. Upon this horror they accused Lady Miser of Witchcraft and beheaded her soon after. Over time her name changed to Lady Misery as she was associated with causing misery. The town itself renamed itself to Misery Falls. The Civil War Era into the Early 20th Century After Lady Miser's beheading, the school was shut down in 1790 and the building was abandoned due to fear of paranormal activity. In 1865, just after the Civil War ended. Union soldiers, weary from battle were returning home, yet they began to go "crazy" from the memories and nightmares of bloodstained battlefields. The school was re-opened once again, this time as an institution. They added on to the building in order to hold more patients. Over these 75 years, Malawrath's influence hadn't dulled a bit. Workers under its influence would kill off the weakest patients, making them look natural or accidental. Patients who ended up under Malawrath's influence got crazier by the day, and would even attack and kill other patients. Naturally, the asylum was off limits to healthy civilians, not that anyone wanted to go near anyway. The old talk about Lady Misery, Witchcraft and ghosts was enough for people to stay away. Surprisingly, the asylum stayed open for quite a few decades, up until 1915 when it finally went out of business. The 1920's to Today With Misery Falls becoming more populated by each passing year, the town decided to re-open the old building as a school again, in 1920. The fear of the building being haunted and cursed had died down since the last century. It was named Misery High, and they followed Lady Miser's old tradition of accepting the best and brightest, but this time for both sexes. Not much remodeling was done, so the feel of the asylum still hangs heavy. Old equipment still sits in some of the classrooms, the nurse's office contains shelves of where they put dead bodies. The basement is completely sealed off from students, because the workers didn't dare to go down there. Gurneys for wheeling patients still sat scattered around, chemicals used for autopsies still sit in their dusty bottles along shelves, surgical tools are still crusty with rust and blood. Crematoriums still had ash in the ovens. Not a pretty sight. Despite objects in the past are sill hanging around, the school opened with a bang. Each year new students poured in from not only surrounding areas, but from all over the country and overseas as well. All of this activity has made Malawrath very happy, and the power he gave off has attracted all types of creatures to the area. And as always, a kill or a few spike up every now and then... Category:Misery High